Happiness in Happily Ever After
by Milda Malione
Summary: Sikap Ean Okho pada Iya Tiki berubah. Ketika sampai di Happily Ever After, di sebuah penginapan, semuanya terjawab. A story from Aveyond 2. My first Aveyond Fanfic.


Disclaimer: Aveyond 2 belongs to Amaranth, this plot belongs to me.

a/n: My first Aveyond fanfic (pure). Soalnya ada crossover fanfic Aveyond vs Harry Potter yg masih in-progress. Kalau boleh jujur, fanfic ini tuh author buat sebagai pelampiasan gara-gara ga berhasil nikahin Emma sama Rye (masih benci sama salamander!)

Readers: Terus kenapa pairingnya Iya/Ean, bukan Emma/Rye?

Hmm, kenapa yaa? Karena itulah yang bisa author pikirkan. Hehe. Nanti kapan-kapan bikin yang pairingnya Emma/Rye, deh.. (kalau fanfic lain udah di-update). Okay? ^_^

Happy reading..

.

.

Iya Tiki bernyanyi sepanjang jalan Fairytale Forest menuju desa tempat peristirahatan. Suaranya yang merdu tidak hanya menghibur sahabat-sahabatnya dalam perjalanan itu, tapi juga mampu menghadang beberapa burung Cockatrice yang mencoba melukai mereka.

Di depannya, seorang pria muda berjalan dengan langkah lebar, nyata sekali ia ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Ean Okho, yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin dalam perjalanan ini adalah sahabatnya dari Elfwood. Sahabat baik, bahkan. Saking baiknya, Ean rela meninggalkan Elfwood dan memutuskan bertualang di Land of Man demi menyelamatkan Iya dari ancaman Snow Queen.

"Teruslah bernyanyi, Iya! Lagumu membuat sakitku hampir tidak terasa," kata perempuan muda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu adalah Emma Willow, mantan pelayan yang kini menjadi seorang Fighter. Ia terluka karena patukan salah satu Cockatrice. Senasib dengannya, Rye Zole, Ranger dari desa peternakan Ryva, juga terluka karena patukan burung buas itu. Emma dan Rye adalah sepasang kekasih. Meski seringkali kurang akur, sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sama-sama berani, sama-sama menyukai petualangan, dan sama-sama berambut hijau. Dan saat inipun, mereka sama-sama terluka.

Iya tersenyum mendengar komentar Emma. Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Semua sahabatnya, kecuali Ean, mengikuti dengan bersenandung pelan. Bahkan Ava One Eye, sang kapten kapal yang berjalan di belakangnya sesekali bertepuk tangan.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah kecil pada gadis itu karena sudah menghibur kita," bisik seseorang di telinga Ava. Perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahi pada warlock yang baru saja berbisik padanya. Gavin Morven tersenyum menggoda. Ia lantas memetik bunga berwarna ungu di dahan pohon. Dengan gaya _prince charming_ dari negeri dongeng, ia berlutut di depan Iya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Putri Iya Tiki, terimalah bunga ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena suaramu yang merdu telah menghibur hatiku," rayu Gavin. Iya terkejut, langkahnya terhenti. Dengan tersipu, ia menerima bunga yang diberikan Gavin.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Gavin Morven," ujarnya malu-malu. Ia merunduk dan mengangkat sedikit jubahnya, seperti seorang putri di pesta yang baru diajak berdansa oleh pangeran.

Semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Semuanya, lagi-lagi, kecuali Ean. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas dan mendengus kesal. Perasaan Ean sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini. Sejujurnya, ia tidak suka melihat Gavin yang selalu menggoda Iya. Ia merasa Gavin menyukai sahabatnya itu, dan alasan inilah yang membuatnya mulai membenci Gavin. Entah kenapa sisi egois seorang Ean Okho muncul. Iya Tiki adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendekatinya lebih dari kedekatanku dengannya. Ia membatin.

"Ean," panggil Iya. "Lihat, Gavin memberiku bunga. Cantik sekali," lanjutnya tanpa memedulikan wajah Ean yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak secantik Anda, Tuan Putri." Gavin merayu lagi.

"Berhenti memanggil Iya 'Tuan Putri'!" Ean akhirnya berbalik dengan kesal, "Dia bukan lagi Princess of Shaenlir. Dia hanya seorang Magic Wielder," kata Ean ketus.

"Bagiku dia tetap seperti seorang putri kerajaan." Gavin mengerling ke arah Iya yang semakin tersipu.

Argh! Warlock menyebalkan! Batin Ean. Tanpa sadar, ia menendang sebuah batu hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

"Gavin hanya bercanda, Ean." Iya berkata, "Bergembiralah sedikit. Itu akan membuat perjalanan kita tidak membosankan. Kita akan merasa cepat sampai di tempat tujuan."

"Tanpa bergembirapun kita sudah hampir sampai." Ean menghentikan langkahnya, ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah bukit kecil, "Lihat! Ada desa di balik bukit itu." Semua orang memandang pada titik yang ditunjuk Ean. Mereka semua, termasuk Ean, dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah Goddess Statue yang berdiri tegak di antara bangunan-bangunan.

.

.

.

"Apa? 200 koin emas untuk menginap satu malam? Mahal sekali! Aku tidak mau!" Ean berteriak-teriak pada Pak Tua penjaga penginapan di Happily Ever After, Storybook Island. Sebuah desa di balik bukit kecil antara Fairytale Forest dan Dogwort Plains.

"Ean, kecilkan suaramu! Sopanlah sedikit.." bisik Iya di sebelahnya.

"Iya, kita sedang kesusahan. Koin emas kita hanya tinggal sedikit. Jika kita membayar penginapan semahal itu, tidak ada makanan atau obat yang bisa kita beli. Kau tahu itu!" Ean membentak Iya. Semua yang ada disana terkejut. Ean tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar pada Iya, apalagi membentaknya seperti tadi.

Seketika Iya mundur beberapa langkah mendengar bentakan Ean. Ia tak pernah menyangka Ean akan berlaku seperti itu padanya. Ean yang dengan keberanian meninggalkan Elfwood untuk menyelamatkannya, kini malah membentaknya hanya gara-gara disuruh untuk berlaku lebih sopan. "Tapi, Ean.." Iya tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kita semua memang sedang dalam kesusahan, Ean. Jangan membuat keadaan tambah susah!" Gavin, sang warlock dari Bogwood, mencoba menengahi.

"Diam kau, warlock!" lagi-lagi Ean berkata dengan suara keras. "Ini semua gara-gara aku mengambilmu dari Bogwood. Kalau dari dulu aku menuruti nasihat Uthar Pendragon untuk membawa adiknya, Pangeran Nicolas, mungkin tidak akan ada masalah penginapan kemahalan atau semacamnya. Aku menyesal membawamu dan membiarkan Nicolas pergi." Seperti kesetanan, Ean berteriak-teriak. Gavin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Ean, kenapa kau ini?" Ava ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Bisakah lebih tenang sedikit? Lihat Rye dan Emma, mereka terluka dan perlu istirahat!" Ava menunjuk pada sepasang manusia berambut hijau yang terduduk lemah tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Sedangkan ia sendiri mendekap Iya yang sedang terisak.

"Nah, jika ada Pangeran Nicolas, dia pasti bisa mengobati luka-luka Rye dan Emma. Sayangnya, disini hanya ada warlock yang tidak berguna," sindir Ean.

"Berhenti membandingkanku dengan Nicolas!" Gavin berkata dengan geram. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya.

Ean baru saja akan memasang cakar ketika sebilah pedang terhunus tepat di depan wajahnya. Ava sudah mencabut pedangnya dan menghalangi dua orang yang hendak saling serang itu.

"Aku yang paling tua disini. Jika kalian mengaku masih punya kesopanan, dengarkan aku dulu!" Ava berkata tegas.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu. Biar kuhabisi si warlock itu!" Ean maju menghadang pedang.

"Ean! Berhenti atau aku akan mencuci pedang ini dengan darahmu!" ujar Ava, ia sudah naik pitam rupanya. Ean berhenti.

"Dengar, kalian semua! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Kita seharusnya bisa tetap kompak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan melawan Snow Queen. Bukan malah membuang-buang tenaga dan kekuatan kalian sendiri untuk hal sepele," lanjut Ava.

Mendengar kata-kata Ava, Ean melepas kembali Ice Claw di tangannya. "Mungkin kau benar, Pirate." Ean menarik napas berat, "Dan kurasa kita juga membuang-buang waktu dengan si warlock yang ikut bersama kita ini."

"Fine! Kalau menurutmu perjalanan bersamaku sama dengan membuang-buang waktu, aku akan pulang ke Bogwood malam ini juga." Gavin mengibaskan jubahnya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar penginapan.

"Tidak, tunggu!" Iya berteriak di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Tidak ada yang pergi malam ini." Ia mendekat ke arah Ean, "Tolong, Ean. Kenapa kau ini? Kau tidak seperti Ean Okho yang aku kenal,"ujarnya. Ean hanya diam.

"Er – maaf, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, er – maaf.. Sepertinya kalian bisa menginap disini malam ini." Pak Tua penjaga penginapan berkata dengan gemetar. "Untuk malam ini, kalian – er - tidak usah bayar. Aku kasihan melihat dua teman kalian yang lemah itu."

Konsentrasi Ean, Gavin, Ava dan Iya beralih pada Rye dan Emma yang semakin lemah. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, merasakan sakit yang sama, atau mungkin juga saling memberi kekuatan. Wajah putih Emma semakin memucat, begitu juga Rye.

Iya menghampiri pasangan itu, tangannya menyentuh dahi Emma yang sedikit berkeringat. "Suhu badannya dingin sekali. Aku khawatir," dan Iya semakin terisak.

"Lihat, kita bahkan melupakan sahabat kita yang sedang terluka," ujar Ava pada Gavin dan Ean yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Lebih baik kalian segera membawa mereka ke kamar. Nanti aku akan mengantarkan daun casia dan marsh tea untuk pengobatannya," kata penjaga penginapan lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, pak." Gavin berkata dengan suara lebih tenang. "Aku akan membawa mereka ke atas, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Gavin! Dengar kata Iya, tidak ada yang pulang malam ini. Jika kau masih ingin pulang ke Bogwood, tunggu sampai besok pagi. Aku mohon.." Ava memandang Gavin dalam-dalam dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak ditutup.

"Untuk apa lagi menunggu? Kau dengar sendiri jika _anak kecil_ itu hanya menganggap buang-buang waktu jika bersamaku," ujar Gavin dengan penekanan pada bagian 'anak kecil'.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriak Ean.

"Hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan bisanya hanya marah-marah." Gavin membalas.

"Cukuuupp!" kini giliran Ava yang berteriak, "Tidak bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Cepat angkat Rye dan Emma ke atas! Cepat, kataku. Sebelum rapier-ku ini menebas sebelah telinga kalian." Napas Ava tidak beraturan, menandakan ia sedang marah.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menuruti perintah Ava. Perempuan itu akan melupakan jati dirinya jika sedang marah. Ava memang yang paling tua diantara mereka, dan sahabat-sahabatnya tahu sifat keras Ava. Ia terbiasa hidup di lautan, sehingga ialah yang paling tegas diantara mereka. Dan bagaikan anak buah kapal yang mendengar perintah kaptennya, Ean dan Gavin segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiri Rye dan Emma yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Gavin cepat-cepat mengangkat Rye dan menggendongnya di belakang punggung. Sedangkan Ean membopong Emma. Mereka menaiki tangga yang sama, namun berbelok di koridor yang berbeda. Ean yang diikuti Iya berjalan menuju kamar paling utara.

Kamar di penginapan itu tidak begiu luas, tapi benar-benar rapi. Mereka bisa mencium aroma harum bunga daisy disana. Ada dua tempat tidur kayu ukiran di sudut kanan dan kiri.

"Tidurkan saja disana," Iya menunjuk tempat tidur sebelah kiri. Ean menurut, ia merebahkan tubuh lemah Emma di kasur berseprai putih itu.

Iya masih terisak. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Iya.." Ean berkata lemah.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Ean Okho," sahut Iya tanpa memandang balik Ean yang sedang menatapnya.

"Iya.."

"Tolong keluar!" potong Iya di sela isakannya, "Aku lelah."

Sekali lagi Ean menuruti perintah Iya. Ia berbalik hendak keluar. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, ia berkata dengan pandangan amat sendu, "Aku sangat menyesal, Iya." Dan pintu pun tertutup. Air mata Iya mengalir semakin deras.

.

.

.

Emma terbangun ketika mendengar isakan seseorang. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bisa melihat dengan jelas perempuan yang menangis di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Iya.."

Iya menghentikan tangisnya. "Emma," ia bangkit, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Aku, ah. Sudah lebih baik sekarang." Emma mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," serta merta Iya menghampiri tempat tidur Emma. "Lukamu masih belum sembuh, biar aku obati lagi." Iya meraih marsh tea di meja sebelah tempat tidur dan membalurkannya di bagian bahu Emma yang terluka.

"Kau habis menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Emma hati-hati.

Iya menghentikan pekerjaannya membalurkan marsh tea pada luka Emma. Ia menunduk dan menghela napas berat, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku tak sadar tadi?"

"Tidak ada," Iya berbohong.

Emma memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Tanpa bisa dicegah Iya, kini ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Iya hingga perempuan berambut panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kau menangis lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kata Iya dalam hati. Ia menumpahkan air matanya di pangkuan Emma dan menangis sesenggukan. Emma hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa mampu menghentikan tangisan sahabatnya.

"Hiks.." setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Iya berhenti menangis – meski masih sedikit terisak –, kedua tangannya sibuk menyapu sisa-sisa air mata.

"Kurasa sekarang kau siap untuk cerita." Emma berkata lembut dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu.."

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ean. Ia sangat berbeda. Ia membentakku hanya karena aku menyuruhnya untuk sedikit berlaku sopan."

Emma terdiam mendengarkan. Rasa nyeri di lukanya terasa semakin bertambah. "Dan kau tidak tahu kenapa?" tanyanya. Iya menggeleng.

"Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan pada Ean tanpa disadari."

Iya termenung mendengar kata-kata Emma. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari-cari kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya pada Ean. "Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku selalu berusaha bersikap baik padanya,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Emma menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Iya. "Aku menganggap Ean lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melengkapi hidupku. Aku mengaguminya," ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "Dan rasanya, aku.."

"Kau mencintainya?" tebak Emma.

Tidak ada satu katapun dari mulut Iya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata kuning cerah milik Emma. Dan akhirnya, Iya mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi, Emma hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada Ean kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku takut kalau Ean malah menjauhiku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kurasa Ean juga punya perasaan sama terhadapmu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hm-hm." Emma mengerling, "Dan sepertinya aku juga tahu kenapa sikap Ean kasar kepadamu tadi."

Iya sangat mengharapkan kelanjutan kata-kata Emma.

"Kurasa dia cemburu."

"Cemburu? Kau bercanda!" Iya cemberut.

Emma tertawa melihat reaksi Iya.

"Sekarang kau malah tertawa."

"Kau begitu polos, Iya. Pantas saja kau tak sadar kalau sikap Ean berubah karena cemburu padamu." Emma masih tertawa, "Lebih baik kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Gavin,"

"Gavin?" Iya mengulangi seakan tak percaya. Dahinya berkerut, "Maksudmu Ean cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Gavin?"

"Sepertinya.."

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Masih belum sadar juga," Emma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Selama perjalanan kita, kau selalu dekat dengan Gavin. Dia selalu memintamu menyanyi, dia selalu berusaha melindungimu. Kalian selalu terlihat dekat, apalagi jika kau dan Gavin sedang berlatih skill bersama-sama."

Iya hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Emma. Di dalam hatinya, ia juga membenarkan apa yang sahabatnya katakan. Mungkin benar, aku terlalu dekat dengan Gavin tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ean. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya ekspresi Ean saat Gavin memberinya bunga di perjalanan dari Fairytale Forest. Harusnya aku bersikap lebih peka. Batinnya.

"Jadi? Kesimpulannya?" Emma membuyarkan lamunan Iya.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Kau sendiri yang membuat sikap Ean berubah terhadapmu. Kesimpulannya, kau harus memberitahu Ean perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku benar-benar harus melakukan itu?" tanya Iya masih ragu. Emma mengangguk pasti.

Senyum terkembang di bibir mungil Iya. "Yaa, kalau itu menurutmu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan cari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Ean."

"Nah, itu baru sahabatku!" Emma tersenyum senang dan tanpa sadar menepuk pundak Iya dengan tangan kanannya yang luka. "Aww!" pekiknya.

"Tanganmu, Emma. Masih sakit?"

"Tadi memang masih sakit, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik berkat perawatanmu. Terima kasih, Iya."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih atas nasihatmu."

Kedua sahabat itu saling bertukar senyum sebelum akhirnya berpelukan hangat. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya ada orang lain yang tersenyum di balik pintu. Ean Okho sudah sejak tadi ada disana. Mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Emma dan Iya, mendengar semuanya tanpa kecuali. Dan sekarang, ia tahu satu hal. Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum dia yang mengatakan duluan. Ia bertekad dalam hati sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Paginya matahari terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya, secerah wajah-wajah orang yang kini berkeliling di meja makan. Shapeling, Magic Wielder, Fighter, Ranger, Pirate dan Warlock duduk bersama menikmati sarapan pagi yang dihidangkan oleh Pak Tua pemilik penginapan. Masih gratis, tentunya.

Iya lebih banyak diam daripada berkomentar atau memberi pujian. Berbeda dengan Ava dan Gavin yang kompak berceloteh dan berdecak kagum karena rasa makanan yang menurut mereka sangat enak itu. Ean yang duduk di sebelah Iya juga tidak berkata apapun. Ia sibuk menghabiskan makanan di piringnya tanpa sempat menoleh sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika Rye sedang menyuapi Emma. Tangan kanan Emma masih sedikit sakit jika digerakkan. Sedangkan, Rye terluka di tangan kirinya. Jadi tangan kanannya masih kuat jika digunakan hanya untuk menyuapi Emma. Hmm, memang terbukti bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi dan saling melengkapi.

"Ean," panggil Iya dengan suara pelan.

Ean menghentikan suapannya. Ia memandang Iya tanpa sepatah katapun. Bola mata hazelnut itu saling membalas tatapan dengan bola mata violet milik Iya. Untuk sesaat, Ean baru menyadari betapa cantiknya Iya. Sebaliknya, Iya juga baru menyadari jika pandangan mata Ean benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan. Mereka berdua tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Iya dan Ean bersamaan.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf," kata mereka lagi, masih bersamaan.

"Tidak, dengar dulu." Ean cepat-cepat memotong, "Aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah membentakmu kemarin."

"Sudah kumaafkan," Iya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Iya." Ean balas tersenyum. "Dan kuharap kau juga mau memaafkanku tentang kejadian semalam."

Iya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Semalam? Yang mana?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dan Emma semalam. Tadinya, aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Tapi aku takut kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Jadi aku menunggu di depan pintu kamar dan berharap akulah orang pertama yang kau temui saat kau keluar kamar."

Wajah Iya memerah mendengar pengakuan Ean. Berarti Ean mendengar semua yang aku ceritakan pada Emma. Oh, Oracle. Aku butuh anugrahmu saat ini. Iya membatin.

"Iya?" tangan Ean melambai-lambai di hadapan Iya yang termenung.

"Oh, Ean. Kau ini.."

"Dan, Emma benar. Aku memang memiliki rasa yang sama sepertimu,"

Aku benar-benar butuh Oracle saat ini. Iya memekik dalam hatinya.

"Oh, ya. Aku juga harus meminta maaf pada Gavin karena telah berburuk sangka."

Iya tersenyum lebar mendengar semua pengakuan Ean. Meski beberapa spiritnya masih dicuri Snow Queen, saat ini ia merasa menjadi orang paling berbahagia di Mainland, bahkan di dunia!

.

.

Fin!


End file.
